


Shoes

by cyndrarae



Series: Snapshots!verse [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from Scott's early days in the X-mansion. Not XMFC-compliant because Scott Summers is supposed to be Xavier's very first recruit and student (goddamnit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

 ***

 

“Do you need help?”

The boy didn’t turn towards the kind, refined voice. Swallowing, he shook his head tersely and stood with his arms crossed by the tall window.

“Alright. Dinner’s in twenty minutes.”

The whirring of wheels faded and the strange man was gone. Scott waited to hear the door slide shut before he exhaled. Slowly, tentatively, he sought his way to the bed where all the new stuff lay. The feel of cashmere under his tired fingers sent another cold shudder down his spine.

_It’s okay, Scott. I only wish to help you. Please trust me._

That’s what the man had said. Oh well, freebies never hurt nobody. Assuming all this was, free, that is. Things rarely ever were.

But if push came to shove, he could always rip his duct tape off, flash his baby not-so blues at the old sicko and send him flying across the Atlantic, wheelchair and all.

Scott sat down and started to unbutton his thin raggedy jacket. His tattered Velcros knocked against something on the floor that hadn’t been there before. He frowned, then reached down to pick it up. 

"Huh."

 

Twenty minutes later Scott entered the dining hall, his new cane tapping apologetically against a polished hardwood floor. The soft squeaking of his brand new footwear echoed, hinting at the majestic length and breadth of the room.

“Here, Scott.”

He followed the voice and reached the Professor’s side. The doctor with the gigantic dimensions (and weirdly hairy hands) took him by the arm and led him toward a chair, letting go once Scott was comfortably seated between the two adults.

“What happened to your laces?”

Scott jumped at the sudden inquisition. He could sense two pairs of eyes studying his feet… four neat lines of gaping holes and no laces.

“I… took them out.”

“…”

“Th-they come undone, and t-trip me up and I, I don’t get to know until it’s too late and…”

“It’s alright Scott," the Professor interrupted him gently. "My fault really, I should have thought of that.”

It wasn’t mentioned again. Until next week.

 

Scott finished his algebra lesson with Hank and knocked at the door to the library.

“Scott! Come in. Would you like some tea?”

The kid walked in smiling. The professor’s accent-less accent continued to entertain the boy from the wrong side of Brooklyn.

“Uh, no thanks. There was something I wanted to… tell you.”

“What is it, son?”

Scott hesitated, adjusted his quartz glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“Um, remember, last week when I told you about the… laces?”

The professor put his cup down and turned fully towards the teenager. “Shoelaces? Yes, I remember.”

“And, yesterday when I-I was shooting hoops barefoot and Doc asked me to put on some shoes, a-and I said I’m just not used to wearing sneakers anymore?”

“Yes?”

“I lied.”

“…”

“I… was never any good at it. M-my mom would get so flustered. And then no one bothered at the foster homes and now, I can see but I… I can’t remember…”

“Come here, Scott.”

Scott gazed into Charles’ face… clearly tinged with amusement, but no mockery. Instead, his dead serious tone made Scott chuckle. He walked up to his new mentor and on his behest, pulled a shoe off his foot, then the laces from his pocket before handing them over.

Charles scratched his forehead almost nervously, glancing briefly at his own tan loafers.   

“Alright then. Let’s see here… it’s been awhile myself, you know. This end goes here… and then here, I think…”

Scott laughed again, and Charles joined in.

 

***

  
**A/N: Let me know what you think? :)**


End file.
